When You Lose Everything
by Bellbird
Summary: When a teenager loses their whole family, everything could fall apart. When the FBI are called in to assist with the case, will they restore the teen's faith and give her something to gain? What will happen when the unsub comes after the only survivor?
1. Survivor

**When You Lose Everything**

**a/n: **Yes, unfotunately, these wonderful characters do NOT belong to me. I only own the girl, her family, the officer and anyone outside the BAU in this story.

**Chapter 1- Survivor**

The girl came in and out of consciousness. Her vision was blurry. She could feel a slight pain in her hand. She moved her stiff neck to see her two puppies nibbling her fingers, as they always did. She moved her hand and patted the puppies that licked her hand.

She moved her hand to her head, which was pounding. She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she was and why. As she opened her eyes after an unsuccessful attempt, her expression changed to shock as she saw blood smothered over her hands. Her eyes widened as she sat up and saw blood smeared over the walls everywhere.

Her puppies made their way over to a body on the floor near her feet. The girl puppy sniffed the unmoving person's hand and then turned to look at the girl; blood on the tip of her nose. The girl gagged.

She forced herself to her feet, realizing pain in several places in her body, but she couldn't remember what had happened to make it hurt. Her head hurt the most, apart from her leg which she limped on. She pulled her hand away from the back of her head. There was blood.

She fumbled in her bag, which was strung across her chest. She found her mobile and called the police.

"_What is your emergency?_"

"I need help… accident… blood… my family…"

"_Miss, can you tell me what happened?"_

"Don't know where…"

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

"Mmm…"

"_Miss? Can you tell me where you are?"_

"Where?... Here… I can't remember…"

"_Are you hurt?"_

"Ow… House… cars…Lots…"

"_Miss, can you see anything that can tell me where you are?"_

As she walked from her original place, a new pain arose. Not physical, but emotional and psychological. Everything was too much. Her vision went in and out of focus, but she still knew what she saw. People were lying face down in every room, pools of blood around where they lay and spatter on the walls and furniture.

She started to scream which sent the puppies out the front door. She had to get out of the house herself. She stumbled to the door and fell on the nature strip outside, just managing to catch the puppies leads as she fell. She leant forward on the grass and dry reached.

"_Miss? Are you still there?!"_

She held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Miss? Stay where you are. Help is coming okay? Just-"_

She grimaced and closed her phone. She glanced up and down the street for anyone to help, but there was nobody. She didn't even recognise the cars parked out the front of the strange house. She must have known it though, because there were pictures of her and her now deceased family scattered over the walls.

She forced herself to her feet again, swaying slightly. She felt light headed and groggy, but it wasn't just from what she had just seen. She knew that. Had she been drugged? That wasn't important to her now. She needed to get someone to help.

She staggered forward, trying not to trip over the dogs which raced around her feet. She tried to tell them to stop, but it was hard to put words together.

She continued down the street, unaware of how ghastly she looked. Her blonde hair was matted with blood. She had blood dripping down her head and from a gash on her forehead. Her mascara was running down her face and made her eyes look dark and creepy. Her clothes were ripped and soaked with blood. She had bruises and gashes all over her legs. The leg that she was limping on had a large gash, nearly down to the bone, and her ankle was greatly swollen.

She struggled to walk. She glanced down at her stilettos; the straps struggling to stay attached. No wonder she was having trouble. She remembered that walking in them when she was unharmed was hard enough. She bent down and carried them with her, the bitumen cutting into her feet. There was broken glass on the road.

The sun burnt her eyes. She was dehydrated and nearly succumbed to her overwhelming weakness. Suddenly, she saw a couple walking along the sidewalk, with their dog.

"Help… Please… HELP ME!" the girl screamed, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. The couple looked at each other in shock. They ran towards her, the woman screaming at the man to call an ambulance.

"Are you alright? Shh… it's alright. You're safe." The woman hugged the girl who had collapsed and clung to her shirt, crying. The girl went limp in her arms.

"Jared? How far away is that ambulance?" the woman asked the man. The man looked at her and told the paramedics to hurry.

- - - - - - - - -

**BAU:**

Morgan walked in and greeted J.J.

"Morning."

"Hi. Hotch wants us to meet him at the jet ASAP. Apparently it's a bad one." J.J grabbed some files and headed in the other direction.

"Oookk then…" Morgan murmured and went to gather his things. He bumped into Reid on his way.

"Hey Morgan. Where is everyone?" He smiled, a coffee in his hand.

"Hi kiddo. Um, did J.J tell you? We're being debriefed on the jet soon. It's bad, so be prepared."

"How bad?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. It's just what I've been told." Morgan shrugged. Spencer shrugged too and started to gather his things, greeting Emily on his way.

- - - - - - - - -

"Alright. We've got a case. Multiple victims. From what we can tell, they were all related." Emily explained on the jet, showing the crime scene photos.

"How many victims are we talking?" Morgan asked, observing the graphic photos.

"Twelve."

Shock crossed everyone's face. They all exchanged glances.

"At the same location? A family?" Reid asked. Rossi nodded, confirming. J.J sighed as she stood up to inform the team of what she knew.

"There was one survivor. Well… three actually." She said.

"Huh?" Morgan asked, confused. J.J and Emily exchanged glances.

"One girl and two that may not be of much help…"

"Come again?" Morgan leant forward still confused.

"Two puppies." Rossi said.

Morgan leant back in his chair again, making an 'oh' movement with his mouth.

"How did this happen?" Reid asked.

"Well, that's what we're hoping to find out." Hotch said, as the jet landed at their location.

- - - - - - - - -

An officer greeted the team at the crime scene, which was roped off with that familiar yellow tape. Neighbours were gathered around the edges and officers were trying to prevent them from seeing the horror that the agents were about to.

"I'm Officer Dane. Thank you so much for being as quick as you could. We've got 12 victims. One survivor. A pretty gruesome crime scene."

"Okay. I'm Agent Rossi. This is Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss, Dr Reid, Agent Morgan and Agent Jareau." Rossi and the other agents accompanied the officer to the door of the house, all of them, slipping on their gloves.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see. Even though the bodies had been removed, they could still see where the bodies had been. Blood was spattered all over the walls.

"No sign of broken entry." Reid confirmed observing the door. The other agents searched around the house, looking at photographs and broken objects which had numbers sitting next to them.

"Maybe they knew the offender." Morgan said, bending down to observe the patterns of blood and boot prints leading from one body to another.

"Or maybe they didn't lock the door. I mean, if I had all these people over, I would keep the door unlocked. I would expect that they were leaving at some stage and so there was no real reason to make it secure." Rossi walked into the kitchen with Emily as he explained his theory.

"They had eaten first. So it was after dinner." She said, noticing the pile of dirty dishes and half filled sink.

Hotch sighed, sickened by the sight of so much blood found in all of the rooms.

"We're obviously dealing with multiple un-subs…" he said, his hands on his hips. J. J nodded.

"Even though there is only one set of footprints…" Morgan murmured to himself.

"Can anyone else smell that?" Reid asked. He walked into the kitchen.

"No…" everyone answered.

"Oh… maybe it's just me…" Reid shrugged. He turned and walked out of the house.

The team re grouped outside the house with Officer Dane. Hotch sighed and wiped a hand over his face. If there were going to be anymore murders like this, he definately wanted to prevent them. He was glad that the police has decided to call in their help.

"Alright... Reid, you go with Emily to go and talk to the survivor. We don't want too many people... it might overwhelm her." Hotch decided.

"Morgan and J.J. Are you up to speaking with the coroner?" Rossi asked. They both exchanged glances and nodded.

"Alright then. Go with Officer Dane and call us if you find anything interesting. Otherwise, meet us at the station when you're done. I'll go with Hotch and speak with the couple who found the survivor." Rossi said.

The team split up and went their separate ways to try and get to the bottom of this.

Reid and Emily got into the car.

"Hey Emily... who is the survivor?" Reid asked.

"Um... all we know is that it's a teenage girl. She was too out of it to give emergency her name or location. She's pretty shaken up apparently." Emily explained.

"Well, wouldn't you be?"

Emily looked out the window, and sighed.

"Yeah... poor girl. We have to be prepared. She'll be in a very fragile emotional state." Emily said, turning back to face Spencer. He nodded.

"Right then... you can do most of the talking then."

"Right."

TBC...

**a/n:** Hey! This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, so please be kind, and review! More to come soon! Garcia to come soon too! Lol. Bellbird xoxo PS: I love Spencer Reid FOREVER.


	2. Personal Growth

**Chapter 2- Personal Growth**

Reid approached the hospital room behind Emily. He knew that this mystery girl would be distraught. He didn't do well with upset teens. He braced himself as Emily stopped at the window to take a quick look at the girl whose head was looking the other way. Reid observed her too.

She had ash blonde hair which fell just past her shoulders. She looked youngish, but until they saw her face, they wouldn't know anything about this girl.

Emily glanced at Reid.

"You ready?"

"I think so." he answered, uncertain.

The click of the door, made the girl jump. She turned and glanced fearfully at the door and Emily who was looking at her sympathetically. Reid had his back to her, trying his best to close the door quietly, without success. The girl's heart monitor registered the slight increase in her heart rate at the unexpected sound.

"We didn't mean to frighten you." Emily said.

The girl's blue eyes were frightened and there were still remnants of mascara on her lashes. She looked about 15 or so. Reid surveyed the girl, keeping his head down.

"I'm Special Agent Emily. This is Special Agent Dr Reid. We're from the FBI." They flashed their badges. Reid lifted his head, and found the girl looking at him. He smiled and waved. Her heart monitor seemed to detect another increase in her heart rate.

"It's alright… We just wanted to talk to you about um…" Emily stopped short.

"It's alright. I know why you're here. I don't think I'll be much help though. I can't really remember much at all. I don't even remember my own name." the girl said quietly. Emily took a seat next to the bed and Spencer followed.

"That's alright. Anything at all you can tell us will help." Emily said. The girl nodded.

"Can you remember anything about yourself?" Emily asked. The girl thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes. I'm 16. I know my birthday and where I live. I know what school I go to and that my name starts with 'M'. But I can't remember any of my friends." The girl said. Spencer took out a notebook and wrote down what she remembered.

"Can you remember where you were or what happened?" Emily asked. The girl closed her eyes. She shuddered as horrible flashes passed through her mind. Emily clasped her hand. The girl gasped and squeezed Emily's hand hard. Then her eyes opened and the heart monitor showed the increase in her heart beat.

"I'm sorry…" the girl shuddered. Emily glanced at Reid. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"No, it's okay." Spencer said. The girl didn't lift her head and kept her hand in Emily's.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep… I've heard that their might be nightmares… I don't know if I'm ready to remember yet. I haven't slept in two days. Even when I close my eyes…" the girl said. The agents gave her a sympathetic look.

Emily glanced at Spencer who was being very quiet… for him anyway. He hadn't even given a statistic for the girl's last statement. She glanced at him. He seemed distracted and edgy like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. She bit her lip. It was time for an opportunity for 'personal growth' for Reid.

"Well, you've done really well so far… Um… I have to go now, but I'll be back later. Dr Reid will stay with you for now okay? I need to contact someone." Emily explained, patting the girls hand gently. The girl smiled and let go. Spencer turned as Emily waved and walked out the door.

Reid turned back and smiled at the girl.

"I'll be back in a sec…"

Spencer chased after Emily down the hospital corridor.

"Emily! What are you doing? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to contact Garcia. I'll give her the address and see if she can find anything about this girl. I'll come back. Stay with her." Emily instructed. She turned and started to walk off again. Reid bounced behind her, making her stop again.

"But what am I supposed to do? What do I ask her? It's too early to conduct a cognitive interview and I think it'd be best if a female conducted the interview with me. So what now?" Reid asked, panicking. Emily rolled her eyes.

"It's time for some personal growth Reid. It's you. You never NOT have anything to talk about." Emily smirked and turned and walked off again. She turned and saw Reid watching her walk off, biting his lip. She smiled, still walking away.

"Start with trying to figure out her name." she said. Reid smiled and turned and walked back to the hospital room, hands in his pockets.

Emily got outside and called Garcia.

"Penelope Garcia, also known as Wonderful, at your service." Garcia answered.

"Hey it's Emily."

"What can I do for you?" Garcia asked cheerfully.

"I need you to find out the names of the people who lived at this address. You should expect at least two girls who attend high school. I need you to tell me which high school they went to and as much information about the two girls as you can find." Emily explained.

Garcia started to research it instantly as Emily gave her the address.

"No problem. I'll fax it to the police station ASAP. Ok?"

"Thanks Wonderful." Emily smiled.

"Anytime. Wonderful out." Garcia hung up.

- - - - - - - - -

Morgan and J.J showed up at the coroner's office with Officer Dane who escorted them inside.

"You going to be alright?" Morgan asked J.J at the steps of the office. J.J gulped and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry bout me." She answered.

Both Morgan and J.J took a deep breath before going into the room. They knew that they would have to listen to eleven detailed reports of the injuries that they sustained. Eleven sheets covered eleven figures in the photographs that were spread out on the table. It was a miracle that the girl in the hospital wasn't the twelfth victim. But she would be scarred for the rest of her life. She might as well have been here too. She had lost everyone.

"Dr Wesley, this is Special Agent Jareau and Agent Morgan from the FBI. I invited them on this case." Officer Dane explained to the coroner. They shook hands and took a seat as the coroner began to explain his findings. He handed them both a detailed copy of his report.

"There were eleven victims. Seven females and four males. Four teenagers between the ages of 13 and 19. The adults were between 40 and 70. There were no defensive wounds on their bodies. C.O.D were all different. Because they had so many wounds on their bodies, not a specific wound killed each victim. My guess is that the survivor was just very lucky. Her wounds weren't as severe and not as fatal-" the coroner explained.

"Unless the unsub s were scared off by something before they got to finish the job." Morgan surmised.

"Why weren't there any defensive wounds?" J.J asked, leaning forward in her chair, observing a photo more closely. Dr Wesley nodded.

"When the autopsy was performed, there was an abnormal level of carbon dioxide found in the deceased tissue. Was the crime scene totally sealed off, in terms of doors and windows being closed?" Dr Wesley asked. Morgan and J.J looked at each other.

"No actually. It was the opposite. Most of the windows were open, at least a little bit." J.J answered. The coroner looked confused.

"That's odd."

"Why?" Morgan asked, leaning forward intently. The coroner bit his lip and crossed his arms, deep in thought.

TBC…

**a/n: **Okay, so this chap was a bit boring… sorry, but some crucial information! Anyway, Garcia introduced at last! Yay! Updates soon J Please Review! Bellbird xoxo PS: I love Spencer Reid FOREVER.

Research:

.


	3. Named

**Chapter 3-**

**Chapter 3- Named**

The coroner stroked his chin.

"What is it?" J.J asked. The coroner paused.

"Well… high levels of carbon dioxide are usually found in victims who have died in their cars, usually as a result of asphyxiation… so I was just wondering…" the coroner trailed off.

"You mean, when they gas themselves?" J.J asked with shock. The coroner nodded.

"I was thinking that maybe there may have been some gas leaked into the house, but if the windows were open, then it would have all gone out wouldn't it." The coroner shrugged off what he thought was a silly thought and was about to resume explaining his findings again. Morgan glanced at J.J, a look of realisation on both of their faces.

"Excuse me for a moment." Morgan rushed out of the room and called Garcia.

"Good times for mates rates..." Garcia answered in a musical tone. Morgan smiled.

"Hey baby girl. I need you to cross reference people with criminal records of asphyxiation or people who work in the gas company. They need to live or have worked within this suburb sometime during the last couple of weeks." He explained. He could hear Garcia typing away. He smiled. She was so dependable.

He could just see her sitting at her desk with bright coloured ribbons in her hair, along with pink streaks. She would be twirling her fluffy pen in her hand, already thinking of a smart remark to end the conversation on.

"Ok… I've got like 20 hits… I'll send them through to the Police station, ok?"

"Thanks baby girl." He smiled, waiting for her closing remark.

"Sure thing Romeo." Garcia smiled to herself, as did Morgan as he closed his phone.

- - - - - - - - -

Hotch and Rossi approached the couple at their house. They were warmly welcomed and were offered biscuits and tea upon arrival.

"So what happened?" Hotch asked as Rossi munched on a biscuit that had been dipped in his tea. The young couple glanced at each other.

Rossi profiled them as they prepared to tell their story.

The husband, Jared, held his wife's hand. They both looked at each other for support. Their home was organised and so their was order in their lives. Their wedding rings sat on their fingers, glistening. The husband's was not as tight and seemed to glow brighter. Obviously he didn't wear it as much as his wife did. Perhaps he worked with machinery which required him to remove it. The couple seemed deeply in love. Nothing strange here.

"We were out for our morning walk. Suddenly I heard screaming. There are a lot of houses around here with young kids, so when I asked my husband…" The wife explained, sadness etched on her face.

"I said that it may be just the neighbours kids squealing… you know… playing. But Renee was right. She told me that it didn't sound right." Jared finished.

"We walked around the corner and I saw a young girl about 15 or 16, in a blood spattered dress. Her hair was matted and she was stumbling muttering to herself. She saw us and pleaded me for help…"

"I called the ambulance and Renee comforted her. She passed out." Jared explained, patting his wife's hand.

"I thought she may have been drunk, but I couldn't smell any alcohol on her breath. When I saw her injuries and her puppies, I knew that something bad had happened. Jared went to check houses around the street." She gulped. Hotch noticed how she clasped her husband's hand tighter.

"I jogged up and down and then noticed the one at the end with the door open. I went up the path… I didn't even need to go to the porch… I could already see a body on the floor…" Jared's eyes glazed over as he relived the morning before.

Hotch and Rossi nodded.

"Did you notice any strange the night before? Any unusual vehicles parked out front? People walking around who don't usually?" Hotch questioned. The couple exchanged glances. They shook their heads.

Hotch and Rossi knew that they had all that they needed for now.

"Thanks… we'll be in touch." Rossi said as they left.

- - - - - - - - -

Reid entered the hospital room again, smiling. The girl smiled back. She had gotten the nurse to unhook the heart monitor, and so now all that she had to hide was her expression. She knew that she wouldn't have much luck with that… he was a profiler.

He walked over to the bed cautiously and sat in the seat next to the bed. He smiled, and sighed.

"So… I think that maybe we should start with trying to remember your name.." Spencer said, crossing his legs and opening his notebook. The girl nodded.

"It starts with an 'M'… I remember that I shortened it to something that was only a few letters…" she said. Spencer pursed his lips.

"Mia?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"Maddy?"

"Nope."

Spencer crossed off names in his book as the girl continued to shake her head. Finally, something clicked.

"Mel?" he asked. The girl paused. She thought for a moment. She bit her lip. Realisation lit up her eyes.

"Yes! That's it! My name is Mel!" she screamed happily. But soon after, her face was replaced with tiredness and sadness. Spencer smiled.

"Do you remember your real name?" he asked. The girl looked out the window, shaking her head.

"No… but I know that I was known by Mel to nearly everyone." She said, shrugging. She sighed and then yawned. Spencer bit his lip.

"You should get some sleep you know, Mel." He suggested. Mel turned and smiled when he used her name. She returned her gaze to the sunset outside the window.

"No… I don't think that I can… not yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared…"

Reid gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know."

"I can't even close my eyes without seeing them…" the girl turned away fighting back tears. One tear drop slipped down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away.

"I better let you get some rest. You've done really well today." He said, beginning to stand. Mel turned her teary eyes to him.

"No!... please…" she said, grasping his sleeve. He turned.

"I… don't want to be alone right now… please… I'm afraid." She pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes. Spencer nodded and sat down again.

"Alright. I'll stay."

As he waited for Emily to return, he began to make some conversation with Mel, distracting her from her thoughts.

"You know… it's not abnormal to feel unsafe. About 95% of survivors of violent crimes feel this way after…"

Emily stood behind the door, just out of view. She could everything that Spencer was saying. She smiled. He was back to normal… normal for him. He had started to bombard the poor girl with statistics, yet she was hanging on his every word.

'_It's only a matter of time before the girl goes insane…' _Emily thought to herself. She smiled.

TBC…

**a/n: **chap 4 coming soon guys! What's to come? I'm not even quite sure myself! I have a storyline in mind, but that's for later… I need to fill in the blanks! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Bellbird xoxo PS: I love Spencer Reid FOREVER.


End file.
